


@realghostboy

by dippingdots



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Puns, Bisexual Male Character, Danny is a little shit, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Memes, Social Media, Twitter, Why would I write this, bc i can't just fucking write something fluffy, danny: pwease mr vlad i'll do anything, danny: yes anythwing :3, gay as in lgbt, in other words, ok yknow what? it's halloween i dont feel bad at all, vlad: anything?, vlad: then perish, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippingdots/pseuds/dippingdots
Summary: danny phantom @realghostboyi'm baby|sam >:) @witchygothyou're dead|danny phantom @realghostboyi'm dead baby__AKA I WROTE A TWITTER FIC CAUSE I HAVE NO IMPULSE CONTROL AKSJDHKSF





	1. amity's elaborate prank

**Author's Note:**

> i have two other fics to write but what do i do instead? a dp twitter fic. awesome. take away my rights bc i don't deserve them
> 
> ALSO!! edit august 2020 i wrote this when i was largely unaware of AAVE usage and since then ive gone back and edited some chapters so it doesn’t seem like canonically white characters are appropriating it or calling it slang. super sorry i didnt realize this before, that was ignorant and wrong of me and i’m def gonna keep it in mind from now on!!

**danny phantom **@realghostboy  
gm amity park :) it’s ur fave ghost boy here to say i really miss the taste of cereal! being dead is hard   
|  
**danny phantom **@realghostboy  
ok fine i can still taste cereal   
|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
jesus christ 

**ghibli ** @gayandlonely  
ARE WE DOING THE FAKE DANNY PHANTOM TWITTERS AGAIN COME ON YALL IT’S GETTING OLD

**the MEAT ** @fearthemeat  
idk who @realghostboy is but his twitter is so fucking funny please  
|  
**the MEAT ** @fearthemeat  
hey hollywood, if yall ever wanna make another horror movie with a child ghost again, you HAVE to make them have the same mannerisms as this account unless they’re from like, the fifties otherwise it’s unrealistic

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i’m gonna cry someone asked me how young i was when i died n they were rly serious and i just.. did fingerguns… and said. “i was baby.” i don’t deserve rights  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
STOP RETWEETING THIS I’M SO EMBARRASSED  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
i can’t believe you holy shi ttkjhkjkf

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
frog rights  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
frog’s rights to be delicious  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
Fuck You In Particular

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
green blood>>>  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
WRONG ACCOUNT WRONG ACCOUNTKJGHS WRGNFG  
|  
**Bethhh ** @reddishiah  
???????????  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
do you have an ectoplasm fetish  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
Tucker I’m Going To Give You One Chance To Shut The Fuck Up  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
WHY IS EVERYONE CAPITALIZING THEIR WORDS WHEN THEY TALK TO ME

**francis! ** @thightime  
Tbfh it’s kinda funny how many followers that DP acc has, like it’s obv fake but also the thought of a dead teenager shitposting on twitter has us losing our minds  
|  
**Garden gnome ** @gardenssss  
i’m so confused??? Dead teenager???? is this some sort of new tv show i don’t know about??? what???????  
|  
**quinn ** @elite  
Oh my God. Oh my g- they don’t know. I forgot they don’t know about Amity  
|  
**elijah ** @summertimesadness  
???what’s amity ??  
|  
**francis ** @thightime  
I cant fucking believe this

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
the fact y’all assume i’m fake…. descosteng   
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
just cause i’m dead that doesn’t mean i can’t shitpost anymore 

**VINNIE ** @OuijaDays  
I kinda forgot not everyone on this bird app is from Amity Park… omg am I gonna have to be the one to provide context ??  
|  
**carla (fan acc) ** @GOSHisawoman  
PLEASE i’m so confused on why everyone is losing their minds over someone pretending to be a ghost  
|  
**VINNIE ** @OuijaDays  
OKOK so Amity Park is this tiny town in Illinois that got famous bc it’s supposedly the Most Haunted Place in America, and with good reason!! We have literal ghosts here, like they come out of portals and terrorize us we have drills at school for it n everything-  
|  
**VINNIE ** @OuijaDays  
We have ghost hunters that take care of a lot of the damage, like FentonWorks and Red Huntress, and they’re human. Enter Danny Phantom. He’s another ghost, except he’s also nice-  
|  
**VINNIE **@OuijaDays  
Like a hero. He fights with some Fenton tech and usually sends the ghosts back to the Zone, the underworld whatever where they came from. He’s like our personal superhero. It’s rly cool, actually-  
|  
**VINNIE **@OuijaDays  
He still gets a lot of hate cause ppl think he’s faking his heroism as part of his ghostly obsession, that he’s actually evil, so the twitter thing might have been a way to get ppl to warm up to him. It’s def working.  
|  
**riri <3 **@ririsha  
lmao what the fuck?

**carlisle please choke me out ** @cullensthroat  
wait do people actually expect us to believe the whole “ghosts are real” thing? bitch please i have a phd. they’re not real.  
|  
**Gabi ** @ohgodohfuck  
ACTUALLY!! paranormal studies have gone up in recent years cause there’s been more evidence pointing towards them. i would look at Amity park, it’s actually a rly interesting place & i wouldn’t brush it off so easily  
|  
**carlisle please choke me out ** @cullensthroat  
people who believe ghosts are real: 🤡  
|  
**IT’S ALIVEEE ** @mushuslove  
ok, carlisle please choke me out

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
y’all want pics or  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
wait can that be used against me like to hunt me or something   
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Dont think so??  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
sweet i’ll take your word for it  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
OMGGFGHGKFH  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
KWAN HE REPLIED  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
I KNOWFGJDJFGHDGG  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
ok chill

* * *

**Trends**

Danny Phantom  
[11K Tweets]

#MostHauntedPlaceInAmerica  
[Trending with: _ Amity Park _]

Hello Monday  
[8,476 Tweets]

#BTSArmy  
[_villager noise _ and _Kwannn _are tweeting about this]

* * *

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
nooo don’t get dissected ur too sexy aha  
|  
**Jazz :) ** @allthatjazz  
Some tweets are worth deleting, I think

**Tweets ** @TwitterNews  
Who’s the new celebrity in town? An actual ghost, or just a fun account? What’s the deal with Amity Park? An elaborate prank, or an actual haunted place?  
|  
**grace hates the russos ** @nataliaroma  
hi, actual amity resident here! the ghost thing is real, we literally have drills at school for it and ghost shields and stuff. it’s wild  
|  
**Heidi ** @HeyHeyHey  
sounds exactly like something someone who was putting on an elaborate prank would say

**kill me ** @askfjdhfkjsd  
#MostHauntedPlaceInAmerica this is my favorite conspiracy by far  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
oh SURE, when TWITTER does conspiracies, it’s “fun” and “interesting,” but when I do it, i’m “crazy” and “tearing this family apart”  
|  
**kill me ** @askfjdhfkjsd  
what

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
gotta get a camera better suited for taking pics of ghosts, but in the meantime here's a quick selfie while on patrol :)  
[A close up image of Phantom perched on top of a building in the evening, the skyline of a town just visible over his shoulder. He is throwing up a peace sign at the camera, a small smile curving over his face. The image looks a little distorted, as if one smudged some of the details and edges, and the area around Phantom's eyes look further distorted, small spots of static not unlike on a TV screen. Overall, the photo is hard to look at, like it keeps shifting eerily, impossible to focus on just one point.]  
|  
**korra ** @thisisthebadplace  
this looks so obv photoshopped but okay…  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Wtf no its real i’ve seen him

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
honestly idk why people are so convinced danny phantom is real lmao, the photo is so obviously edited and amity park is absolutely just pulling a prank on us. ghosts aren’t real lmfaoo  
|  
**Val **♛ @goldlikehoney  
DANNY  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
yea?  
|  
**Val **♛ @goldlikehoney  
YOU LIVE IN AMITY PARK.. YOUVE LITERALLY SEEN GHOSTS BEFORE  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
ok ur point?  
|  
**Val** ♛@goldlikehoney  
….YOU’VE NEARLY BEEN KILLED BY ONE BEFORE… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
idk  
|  
Val ♛ @goldlikehoney  
?? OKAY???  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
ok   
|  
**Val** ♛ @goldlikehoney  
ok

**Jackson** @mygoddontlookatyourphone  
can't believe our white boy of the month is a fucking ghost

* * *

Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny  
**ok tucker be honest was this a good idea

**tucker  
** yes   
absolutely  
i mean it’s horrible but yes

**alive danny  
**sweet 

**sam** **>:)   
**Tuck u sure danny’s cell won’t be traced??

**tucker  
** excuse you  
my tech skills are subpar

**sam >:)  
**…...do you mean superb

**tucker  
**fuck

**alive danny  
** lmao  
how long do you think till vlad does something 

**sam >:)  
**give it like a week he’s so desperate he’ll get into any drama he can

**alive danny  
**akidjcjdjjdjdk 

**tucker   
**danny that was the ugliest keysmash ive ever seen

**alive danny  
***sjjsjfjjcjhghshhdj

**tucker  
**better but the j’s still look ugly

**sam >:)  
**i hate you both

**alive danny  
**uwu

**tucker  
**owo 

**sam >:)  
**PERISH

**alive danny  
**too late

**tucker  
**FJCUCIQOOSKKSKS ANOTHER DEAD JOKE

**alive danny  
** oh MY keysmashes are ugly???  
ah fuck  
fucking

**tucker  
**wh

**sam >:)  
**ghost?

**alive danny  
**yeah just gimme a sec im. fuckign BOX GHOTSHDJCU

**tucker  
**you need help

**sam >:)  
**it’s the box ghost??

**tucker  
**point…

**alive danny  
** HE MANAGED TO RUN OFF WHAT THEHFUCJKJFJFJD  
gonna go chase him around the city hrrnnNNNNNN

**sam >:)  
**wanna meet up by the nasty burger in an hour? tucker’ll buy you something as congratulations for capturing the box ghost for the 48463729th time this week

**tucker  
**i’m gonna what

**alive danny   
**sounds good, see y’all then

**sam >:)  
**see ya nerds

**tucker  
** wait- eye-  
…..alright


	2. pee pee poo poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriella @fridays  
carly  
|  
Carly!!! @catsnthings  
no  
|  
gabriella @fridays  
it’s either cannibalism or vore, carly  
|  
Carly!!! @catsnthings  
NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are ridiculously easy to write so enjoy an early update lmfao thanks sm for the comments!!!!

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
important psa: fuck the box ghost  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
not like literally  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i mean fuck him as in he’s dumb and i’m tired   
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
but i mean if youre into fucking ghosts then honestly you do you it’s 2019 yaknow  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
phantom?  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghost  
yeah random citizen? :)  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
please stop talking  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
will do

**warrior time ** @GIRLSWORD  
I trust only one man and his name is Danny and he is dead

**tiara ** @kissmeyoufool  
why is my tl filled with a ghost it’s not halloween???  
|  
**tiara ** @kissmeyoufool  
oh is it a new cosplayer?? those contacts look sick as fuck

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
gay rights  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
trans rights  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
your mind

**Buzzfeed ** @buzzfeed  
Twitter is going wild over this new ghostly account: [LINK]

**Red Huntress ** @amityredhuntress  
Please be aware that ghosts are simply unfeeling apparitions of a dead consciousness. Any humanity they may show is a front they put on to lower your guard.  
|  
**Red Huntress ** @amityredhuntress  
Danny Phantom is dangerous. He has a high power level and has caused countless amounts of damage. It’s discouraged to interact with him. He is not your friend.  
**|  
** **danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
NOT RED HUNTRESS GETTING A TWITTER ACCOUNT JUST TO TELL PEOPLE I HAVE NO FEELINGS AKJHFDKDJHFDS

**★ paulie ★ ** @reinapaulina  
can the Red Huntress back the fuck off for once haha  
|  
**ayo! ** @gootime  
wait who’s the red huntress?? I keep seeing so much of her on my timeline but no one’s actually explained it lmao  
|  
**★ paulie ★ ** @reinapaulina   
wannabe ghost hunter in amity who REALLY hates phantom for some reason. she’s such a bitch he’s perfect  
|  
**quenton ** @notbeck  
I wouldn’t say that really?? She’s a good hunter. She can be really close minded and unaware of her surroundings but ghosts are usually dealt with pretty quickly when she fights them

**I hate pewdiepie ** @fuckyoupewds  
Dont phantom and red fight together a bunch tho  
|  
**kid ** @chinup  
a little, but they still obv hate each other lmfao. at least red does.

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
pee pee poo poo  
|  
**Jazz :) ** @allthatjazz  
Please delete this  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
no let him speak

* * *

Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny   
**TF AM I GOING TO DO AFJHGDFGKJD VALERIE IS ON TWITTER NOW

**tucker   
**she always has been

**alive danny  
** NOT AS RED  
I’M GONNA CRYGHFHJGK

**sam ** **>:)**  
chill  
you just gotta be more careful abt what you write, make sure you don’t give anything away. val knows you well and now that she has that acc she’ll probably antagonise you, use it to try to find your location, but if you keep doing what you’re doing you’ll be fine

**tucker   
**yeah and remember they can’t track your location through your phone, i made sure of it dw

**alive danny   
** :(  
ok  
thanks

**sam >:)   
**you could also always just say it’s a fake account

**alive danny  
**blocked and reported

**tucker   
**i don’t get why you’re so nervous around this all of a sudden?? you’ve never had a problem with red being close to you before, i thought you were gonna come clean to her eventually anyway

**alive danny  
** well yeah but like. i’m stupid on twitter. and if she finds out through here i’m never showing my face again ever  
also she’s v adamant about hating me here lmao

**tucker   
**she doesn’t hate you. she just doesn’t understand

**sam >:)  
**paulina had a point, she’s VERY close minded. she gets like, tunnel vision when it comes to you

**alive danny  
** yeah :(  
i want her to be my friend  
we’d be so powerful as a ghost hunting duo tbh

**tucker   
**i would be offended that you didn’t include us in your ghost hunting team but honestly i can’t argue with this

**sam >:)  
** sighs  
she’s so   
HRGHJFNG  
yknow

**alive danny  
** i mean,,,  
it’s kinda cute tho

**tucker  
**you are NOT crushing on her again

**sam >:)  
** no no he’s right  
but also DANNY NO.

**alive danny  
**danny yes

**sam >:)  
**…..

**alive danny  
** ok ok chill lmao fine i’m kidding  
i’m over it

**sam >:)  
**thank god

**tucker  
**danny

**alive danny  
**yea

**tucker  
** do you not...  
see the news….

**alive danny  
** wh?  
OH SHIT  
OH GOD OH FUCK OKAY  
GOING RN

**sam >:)   
**we’re right behind you

* * *

**Amity Park News ** @amitybreakingnews  
GHOST ALERT around the mall. Technus reported (Level 6 threat). Stay indoors while ghost hunters take care of the problem

**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
I DID NOT JUST SEE DANNY PHANTOM CRASH THROUGH A FUCKING FOREVER 21 WINDOW  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
UPDATE: APPARENTLY THERE IS A GHOST AND I JUST. DIDN’T REALIZE KSJHFJKG  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
I SHOULD RUN

**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Ngl phantom looks hot asf fighting ghosts  
|  
**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
Dash…. PLEASE tell me you’re not thirsting over a ghost again…..  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Get off??? my post????

**dikrats ** @showstoppin  
I FUCKING FORGOT HOW SCARY GHOST ATTACKS CAN BE WHEN YOU’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF ONE  
|  
**dikrats ** @showstoppin  
BE GLAD YOU DON’T LIVE IN AMITY PARK THIS IS HELL  
|  
**dikrats ** @showstoppin  
TECHNUS JUST WENT INTO ONE OF THE SECURITY CAMERAS AND PHANTOM JUST FUCKING WENT “WELL THAT’S NOT IDEAL” PLEASE I CAN’T STAND HIM  
|  
**dikrats ** @showstopping  
HE IS NOW MUTTERING FUCK UNDER HIS BREATH WHILE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE GHOST WENT  
|  
**dikrats ** @showstopping  
HE NOTICED ME AND TOLD ME TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY SO UH. PEACE OUT YALL HIS EYES ARE SCARY AS FUCK BTW

**flat earther babey ** @conspiracythreads  
can people like… stop with the amity bullshit now? terrorist attacks aren’t funny and the way they’re pretending the ghosts are pulling one is so fucking disrespectful and scary  
|  
**Time to die ** @watchrs  
Get your head out of your ass and realize this isn’t fake. This is the reality we’re living with

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i hate technus.. sm…. i mean he’s cool but he’s Annoying  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
@ everyone asking if i’m okay: i’m dead, but yes other than that i’m fine lol love u

* * *

**Trends**

Technus  
[Trending with: _Danny Phantom_]

#loganpaulisoverparty  
[_tucker _is tweeting about this]

Phantom  
[Trending in the United States]

Supreme Court  
[9,457 Tweets]

* * *

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
mountain dew is just ectoplasm but without the literal fucking acid  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
have you ever had mountain dew? cause idk what’s in there but it’s definitely part acid

**gabriella ** @fridays  
wait has phantom eaten ectoplasm before or am i thinking too deep into a shitpost  
|  
**gabriella ** @fridays  
ISN’T ECTOPLASM TECHNICALLY WHAT HIS BODY IS MADE OF  
|  
**gabriella ** @fridays  
Oh My God  
|  
**Carly!!! ** @catsnthings  
gabi please, stop while you’re ahead  
|  
**gabriella ** @fridays  
carly  
|  
**Carly!!! ** @catsnthings  
no  
|  
**gabriella ** @fridays  
it’s either cannibalism or vore, carly  
|  
**Carly!!! ** @catsnthings  
NO

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
I NEED TO REMEMBER TO PROVIDE CONTEXT  
|  
**Gay Pidgin ** @fuckvoltron  
Well, are you?  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
absolutely not

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
mayor bastard show yourself  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
Do Not

**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Anyone see the game last night  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
no  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Fuck off  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
you asked the question lmao

**wes weston **@westhetheorist  
everyone is STUPID  
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
damn i felt that  
|  
**wes weston **@westhetheorist  
i can’t fucking stand you   
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
😗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doin my best to have working emojis but if all that comes up is just a white box i am Very Sorry


	3. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS BACK I'M SOBBING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny phantom @realghostboy  
i'm going emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN WAS FUCKING CRAZY IM... WE HAD A BLIZZARD NOW MY CHEMICAL FUCKING ROMANCE IS GETTING BACK TOGETHER...... REPRESSED EMO ME IS RISING UP HOLY SHTRHGKJDHJKG
> 
> ANYWAY I WAS SO EXCITED I HAD TO WRITE ANOTHER STUPID CHAPTERK JHSJGFDG HAPPY HALLOWEEN PLS ENJOY

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
happy halloweenie :)  
[A photograph of Phantom sitting on the steps of a house, two jack o’lanterns on either side of him - one is grinning while the other one is snarling, and both of them glow orange in the low light. Phantom looks to be mid-laugh, his eyes glowing like neon green lanterns, the edges of his body blurring into a ghostly greenish-blue glow and fading into the orange light of the pumpkins. The camera quality looks to be a little bit better than the first photo, but not by much.]  
|  
**karen ** @letmespeaktoyourmanager  
This is such a cool costume!! What exactly are you supposed to be? The hazmat suit is really neat looking, and I love how your contacts glow :D  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
It’s not a fucking costume for the last time oh my god

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
ON THIS BLESSED DAY WE HAVE BEEN FED MCR CONTENT IN THE YEAR OF OUR LORD 2019 I’M LIVING  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
holy shit i’ve never seen you type in all caps in a tweet before

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
the real question is, how dark do i want my jokes on here to be  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
fuck it i’m going emo

**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
Should i spill the facts…  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
OH?  
|  
**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
Someone on the A-listers is a repressed emo and owns about 12 different band shirts  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
OMG WJHO GKJFGHKF  
|  
**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
Idk my memory’s not very good… maybe something can jumpstart it :)  
|  
**alive danny   
**VALLLL YOU KNOW I’M BROKE AKHFGDKGHFDJ

**saxxo ** @phone  
I am very afraid of what phantom means by darker jokes  
|  
**Gleek ** @gleeisagarbageshow  
probably dead jokes lmao  
|  
**saxxo ** @phone  
honestly? Go crazy go stupid phantom

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
imagine having rights

* * *

**Trends**

MCR IS BACK  
[_sam >:) _is tweeting about this]

Halloween  
[Trending in the USA]

#DannyPhantomLetLoose  
[7,045 Tweets]

* * *

**AAAAHHHH ** @repressedemo  
KILLJOYS HOW DOES IT FEEL TO WIN

**energy ** @energydrink  
#DannyPhantomLetLoose i wanna see your best morbid jokes on this hallows eve

**Jazz :) ** @allthatjazz  
#DannyPhantomLetLoose Please don’t encourage him  
|  
**s p i k e ** @darknsswithin  
No let him speak, Jazz

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
just remembered i don’t have a heartbeat lmao shits wild   
|  
**Sabrinaaaa ** @aaaaaaa  
bro how long you been dead  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
that’s... a really personal question  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
like a little over a year lol  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
or he could be totally okay with it! nevermind

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
human brain: coffee makes you hyper and your powers go haywire  
monkey brain: fast juice warm and taste good  
|  
**thot ** @thotchocolate  
glad to see even ghosts can relate to running purely on caffeine despite it being Very Bad for us

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i was only shot at twice this morning so i have a feeling it’s gonna be a good day :)  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
nvm

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
delinquent who’s failing nearly all his classes still thinks he’s going to become an astronaut, more at 11  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i’ve come to terms w this let me joke abt it   
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
that’s a lie i’m very sad

**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Dear god  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
V-MAN

* * *

Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**alive danny   
**FUCK

**tucker  
**u excited lmao

**alive danny  
**IN A SENSE

* * *

**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
We are working to establish some extra ghost shields around public areas such as the mall and park. Donations welcome: [LINK]  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
cool beans anyway hey are you gonna fix our water system there’s apparently some ecto contamination down there just wanted to let you know lol  
|  
**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
We’re looking into it…  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
dad asked you to dinner this weekend too  
|  
**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Tell him his son doesn’t deserve a twitter  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
😘 

**Dale **@baxterfootbl  
why…... is the weird kid from my class having whole ass conversations with the mayor……  
|  
**tucker **@TFtoofine  
vlad and danny’s dad were friends in college  
|  
**Dale **@baxterfootbl  
did I ask, dickwad?  
|  
**tucker **@TFtoofine  
YES??

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
1 like = 1 prayer that tuck gets a positive reply from one of the jocks  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
😔🙏🙏   
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
thanks a lot for the support guys means a lot 😔🤙 

* * *

Chat **Mayor Vlad ** and **alive danny **was opened.

**Mayor Vlad  
**I can’t tell you this on my public twitter cause I’m technically a politician and I like being verified, but from the bottom of my heart, fuck you

**alive danny   
** lmao  
i could use this as receipts and start a #mayorbastardisoverparty

**Mayor Vlad  
**I’m literally a billionaire politician who knows your parents

**alive danny   
**ok boomer

**Mayor Vlad  
**I’M GEN X

**alive danny  
**it’s the vibe, not the actual age, that determines whether or not ur a boomer

**alive danny ** changed the chat name to **eat the rich**.

**Mayor Vlad  
**One day you’ll renounce your father and live with me and I’ll make the first rule of living with me to never call me a boomer again or I’ll replace all your teeth with play-doh replicas.

**alive danny  
**k so i definitely can’t show these as receipts cause there’s no way in hell anyone would believe me if i told them you actually genuinely literally said that

**Mayor Vlad  
** I think I’ll rather enjoy playing this game with you on twitter, Daniel  
It’s only a matter of time before you slip up

**alive danny  
** *before one of us slips up  
*most likely you, you’re very extra

**Mayor Vlad  
**And you’re not?

**alive danny  
** point  
wait why am i still talking to you lmao i got better things to do

**Mayor Vlad  
**What, like homework?

**alive danny  
**bold words from someone who has to spend the entire day looking over tax forms and bills   
anyway, no i'm beating up ghosts bc of misplaced aggression  
see ya boomer

**Mayor Vlad  
**You’ll regret calling me that one day

**alive danny  
**jokes on you, i regret literally everything i say EXCEPT what i say to you <3

* * *

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
mcrrrrrr babey  
|  
**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
You’re gonna flip ur shit when you find out who the repressed emo is lmfao  
|  
**alive danny ** @realghostboy  
vallll you’re killin me here….  
|  
**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
You know the rules fenton. No cash no tea

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
when ur trying to pay but the coins are hard to get to and suddenly you’re going intangible and everything is falling thru ur wallet and u can feel urself descending into hell and everyone is screaming and ur screaming  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i’m very bad at paying for stuff  
|  
**Red Huntress ** @amityredhuntress  
Implying you steal ?  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
implying i fumble a lot and hold up the line i am dead why would i be stealing

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
hey @amityredhuntress whatcha gonna be for halloween  
|  
**Red Huntress ** @amityredhuntress  
Hunting you  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
no chill…. anyways i’m gonna be a creeper so if you see me just make sure you shout aw man

**tia ** @gagginggng  
OKAY LMFDSGHD I SAW PHANTOM FLYING OVERHEAD AND HE WAS LITERALLY WEARING A CREEPER MASK SO I SHOUTED “AW MAN” ON IMPULSE AND HE. HE LOOKS AT ME AND FUCKIN. HISSES AND MAKES A SMALL ECTO EXPLOSION IN HIS HANDS HE’S SO CUTE I CAN’TKFGJHJF

**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
i’m so close to getting the truth out i can practically taste victory  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
damn bro i hope u get it, sending good vibes your way  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
AHFGDFGKHCWKGHLSKGJHDLGKNDH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T STOPPED SCREAMING
> 
> inspo for the image [here](https://gaulllimaufry.tumblr.com/post/166263287131/tht-time-o-year-agai-n)


	4. gays only event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amity park confessions @amityconfessions  
i have the hugest fucking crush on danny phantom. his physique. his hair. his smile. his green blast things. i want him to fucking obliterate me  
|  
qt @qqqqqt  
ok and? so does literally everyone else you're not special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i desperately need everyone to know i'm not straight but am afraid of the irl consequences so i just project myself onto every fictional character ever lol

**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
hi i like girls  
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
Absolutely Superb

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
oh my god. i can’t believe i’ve had this account for a month and have yet to make one bi joke. i can’t believe this. i fucked up. i really fucked up.  
|  
**Cheetah enthusiast ** @iluvcheetahs  
it’s OK bro we forgive you, you can still do the jokes now  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
ok, thanks so much for understanding  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
homophobes and transphobes unfollow me i’m about to let loose  
|  
**DANNY PHANTOM ISN’T STRAIGHT ** @yeehaw  
i’m so excited

**youuu ** @heehee  
i’m sobbing danny phantom not being straight is such good food why am i so emotional over a ghost coming out i feel so accepted oh myg  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
you should move to amity we never hear the end of it lmao he makes a joke every two seconds  
|  
**Fran ** @YOOO  
That a bad thing ???  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
nah he’s just bad at telling jokes  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
ok you know what

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
what do you call a bisexual ghost  
|  
**gorgeous.. ** @wowie  
what  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
danny phantom  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i’m bi  
|  
**Fran ** @YOOO  
@TFtoofine okay I see what you mean

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
being bi and dead is really great because it means i’m invisible for two reasons instead of just one  
|  
**gabiiiii ** @king  
OH MY FGOD DFJHKGFMDSFDG

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i don’t even not sit properly i just don’t fucking sit at all i’ll be intentionally hovering an inch above a chair bc i know how nasty yall in amity are yall probably shit yourselves in that chair wa wa poopy baby  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny  
**i’m running out of ideas

**tucker   
**we can see that

**alive danny   
**it physically pains me not to bring out the big guns. i mean i’m. a halfa. i literally swing both ways

**sam >:)  
**poor baby

**tucker   
**wa wa poopy

**alive danny   
** SHUT UPKSDGHDJKFFD  
  


* * *

**  
** amity park confessions @amityconfessions  
i have the hugest fucking crush on danny phantom. his physique. his hair. his smile. his green blast things. i want him to fucking obliterate me  
|  
**qt ** @qqqqqt  
ok and? so does literally everyone else you're not special

**amity park confessions ** @amityconfessions  
the nasty burger isn’t that good. i’m sorry. please don’t kill me. its burgers fucking suck  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
delete this

**amity park confessions ** @amityconfessions  
ghosts get way too much hate despite the evidence suggesting they’re not actually all evil. there have been benevolent ghosts in the past with no ulterior motives but y’all aren’t ready for that conversation  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Damn go off

**amity park confessions ** @amityconfessions  
the mayor is VERY hot. that ponytail   
|  
**hrn ** @villagernoise  
WHO RUNS THIS ACCOUNT  
  


* * *

  
**Trends**

#imLGBTQ  
[10K Tweets]

Bisexual Danny Phantom  
[_tucker _and _DASH BAXTER _are tweeting about this]

#instagramdown  
[7,398 Tweets]

Another Youtube Scandal  
[Trending in the United States]  
  


* * *

**  
** danny phantom @realghostboy  
imagine being a- 🤢🤢🤢🤢 imagine being aliv- 🤢🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢 i can’t even say it 🤢🤢🤢🤮🤮   
|  
**carmen ** @whereintheworld  
this is your best tweet

**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Thinking of a certain college friend   
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
why is our mayor tweeting like a stan account? @NASA space wants to know

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i like girls and boys and nb ppl they’re rly pretty :)  
|  
**c ** @HigherFurtherFaster  
fucking superb you funky little ghost  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened

**alive danny  
**thinking of blurring the lines between my phantom account and this one by tweeting similar things on each account back to back

**sam >:)   
**why are you like this

**alive danny   
** i wanna piss off wes  
  


* * *

**  
** danny phantom @realghostboy  
i luv u @NASA

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
@NASA rulez 

**wes weston @** westhetheorist  
[SCREENSHOT OF ABOVE TWEETS]  
further proof that danny fenton and danny phantom are one and the same. they tweet the same things. maybe a slip up on his part but it will now be his downfall.   
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Dude fenton follows phantom. He prolly just tweeted that bc he saw phantom did   
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
oh? they both just “like” nasa? fenton just copies off phantom like that all the time huh? is that it?   
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Fenton’s handle is literally nasafanaccount  
Plus it’s NASA  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
STILL  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Keep trying to distract from the fact that you’re just phantom disguised as a ginger  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
oh ginger jokes now huh? bet you feel so high and mighty now huh? the brief rush of endorphins you get from insulting me will only leave you cold when you’re dead  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
🤡🤡🤡  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**alive danny  
**IM CACKLING

**tucker   
**PLEASE THIS IS SO FUNNYGKKGKG

**sam >:)  
** normally i’d be careful with how you tweet online as fenton/phantom but this is too good to pass up so go wild  
  


* * *

**  
** alive danny @nasafanaccount  
clint deserved better than j*remy r*nner

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
living people i would like to fight: germy ratner   
|  
**kiara loves marvel** @jeremyphobe  
you have rights  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
him and @/nasafanaccount literally tweeted the same thing at the same time they’re THE SAME PERSON  
|  
**Rachel Berry Anti ** @fuckglee  
like he runs the DP account?  
**|  
** wes weston @westhetheorist  
no like he’s literally THE GHOST THAT FIGHTS OTHER GHOSTS HE JUST LOOKS HUMAN TO FOOL US  
|  
**Rachel Berry Anti ** @fuckglee  
LMAOOOOO

**gay and stupid ** @icedcoffee  
no but seriously @nasafanaccount deserves more followers after getting accused of being a literal ghost lmao  
|  
**Ayo ** @gloria  
he’s also so funny please 

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
what the fuck  
  


* * *

  
Chat **tom and jerry **was opened. 

**alive danny   
**heyy thanks for the clout

**wes weston  
**i’m getting gray hairs because of you. fuck you fuck y

**alive danny  
**<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for the comments ilyyy <3


	5. alright who's the ectoplasm whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alive danny @nasafanaccount  
ecto-contamination 😍😍😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm writing to you from the absolute panic that is my mind bc i'm writing this instead of cramming for my econ test that i have tomorrow i have no idea what it's even on i'm so excited to flunk <3

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i was so excited to have homemade tacos for lunch today but i just opened my bag and the tacos cackled at me and jumped out at me and me and my friends had to stomp on them :(  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
ecto-contamination 😍😍😍  
|  
**gracie ** @b4ugo  
wait wtf do you mean they jumped out at you????  
|  
**Stack of hay ** @hay  
yknow out of all the fake stories i’ve seen this one has got to be the weirdest  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
oops lol i forgot now ppl other than my friends follow me :’) my parents are ghost hunters and aren’t exactly careful with the samples they collect so sometimes it gets in the food, causing ecto-contamination which can make it sentient  
|  
**huh ** @hhhhhh  
What. The. Fuck.  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
welcome to amity park  
|  
**suck my FUCKING toes ** @NotAToeSucker  
of course he’s from amity who the fuck isn’t on this bird app at this point.

**phphph ** @phantomsteeth  
I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to look this shit up but the ghost hunters in Amity are WILD  
|  
**phphph ** @phantomsteeth  
Y’all thought Red Huntress was over the top? Wait till you meet the fucking FENTONS  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
@nasafanaccount @allthatjazz lmao  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
great twitter found us  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
WAIT IS THIS A DANNY PHANTOM STAN ACCOUNTAKJFHJKSGHGF

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
omg i have FANS  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
You’ve always had them??  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
OMG

**Ciara. **@rosegold  
PLEASEE danny phantom freaking out about having a fan base is the CUTEST THING  
|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
that’s cos he’s a ghost and treated rly poorly in amity even though he does a lot of good for the city. honestly go crazy go stupid he deserves the appreciation

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
wait holy shit should i start a scandal  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
danny no  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
danny yes  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
danny YES

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i put my milk in before my cereal  
|  
**hee hee ** @omfgjgjgh  
ELECTRIC CHAIR  
|  
**No.1 Santana Stan ** @iluvusantana  
#dannyphantomisoverparty  
  


* * *

**  
Trends**

#dannyphantomisoverparty  
[ _ Red Huntress _is tweeting about this]

Danny Phantom  
[13K Tweets]

Taika Waititi  
[Trending with _ Thor _]

#Scoob  
[ _ tucker _ and _ ★ paulie ★ _ are tweeting about this]  
  


* * *

**  
** oatmeal @wigflew  
#dannyphantomisoverparty YALL I GENUINELY GOT SCARED WHEN I SAW THIS TRENDING I THOUGHT HE ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING BAD  
|  
**The og oj ** @plesimJOKING  
HE DID THOUGH?? WHO THE FUCK PUTS MILK IN FIRST

**rad!!! ** @90sbabey  
why are we cancelling danny phantom for going the milk-before-cereal route when he literally admitted to eating ectoplasm like did we all just collectively forget that  
|  
**bald tom nation ** @barnesg  
ya but so does the fenton kid so it cancels out  
|  
**Freddy ** @freddyvenus  
WH- when did danny say he eats ectoplasm  
|  
**SCOOBS! 2020!!! ** @animationnerd  
[EMBEDDED TWEET: @realghostboy: mountain dew is just ectoplasm but without the literal fucking acid]  
|  
**Freddy ** @freddyvenus  
No i’m talking about danny FENTON @nasafanaccount he’s the son of two rly well known ghost hunters in Amity   
|  
**SCOOBS! 2020!!! ** @animationnerd  
Omfg. two Dannys?  
|  
**Freddy ** @freddyvenus  
People……. can have the same name……..  
|  
**bald tom nation ** @barnesg  
[EMBEDDED TWEET: @nasafanaccount: oops lol i forgot now ppl other than my friends follow me :’) my parents are ghost hunters and aren’t exactly…]  
|  
**Freddy ** @freddyvenus  
Ok but he didn’t actually eat it?  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
no i’ve definitely eaten ecto before  
|  
**Freddy ** @freddyvenus  
WHAT THE FUCK  
|  
**yall need jesus ** @horneyasf  
this thread is a mess

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
HOLY SHIT WHY IS THE HASHTAG TRENDING  
|  
**Jazz :) ** @allthatjazz  
Because you have over 20K followers and have become incredibly well known over this past week?  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
HOLY SHIT WHEN DID I HIT 20K

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i gotta sell fuckin merch now don’t i  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
OMG YES PLEASHGJK

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
would y’all buy merch that says “i may be a piece of garbage but at least i survived a vibe check, unlike this clown” pointing to a picture of my face  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
this is worse than the “it’s not gay if he’s dead” shirt  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
DO NOT INVOKE THAT NAME

**★ paulie ★ ** @reinapaulina  
people in the south are all like “omg fall is so pretty! sweater weather! orange leaves everywhere :)” meanwhile us in the midwest are like sweater weather? puta it’s fucking snowing

**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Illinois always gets so cold this time of year and all Phantom has is like.. A spandex suit,, a hazmat thingy,,, that can’t be good for the weather pls dont be cold bro wear a jacket  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
try telling him that, his go-to argument is always “it messes with my aesthetic to wear a jacket”

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
im cold  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
cold as a corpse haha get it cause im dead ha gottem  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
your comedic excellence knows no bounds

**my ass is huge ** @kyle  
Anyone know when @realghostboy ‘s bday is I wanna send him a home depot gift card  
|  
**my ass is huge ** @kyle  
Wait or maybe even his deathday?? If that’s what ghosts prefer to celebrate lmao idk  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
my birthday is in april, but honestly i wouldn’t be opposed to a deathday celebration i’ve done it before w some friends 😌🤙 it would be in august, so still some time to go tho

**ted cruz haunts my nightmares ** @hhh  
@realghostboy WAIT YOU’RE AN APRIL KID? CAN U CONFIRM WHETHER UR A TAURUS OR AN ARIES PLS IT’S FOR SCIENCE  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i’m an aries!!!!!  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
if anyone is wondering, this 100% explains his incredibly poor impulse control  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i can’t even be offended at this bc it's true

**Kwannn** @PhDinfootball  
danny phantom has the same birthday month as danny fenton watch @westhetheorist try to use this to prove they're secretly the same person lmfao  
|  
**wes weston** @westhetheorist  
THEY EVEN HAVE THE SAME NAMES. PHANTOM'S NAME IS A PUN ON FENTON. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. AND YES THEY HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY MONTH YALL ARE SO FUCKING DENSE  
|  
**Kwannn **@PhDinfootball  
lmaoooo  
|  
**wes weston **@westhetheorist  
ONE DAY YOU'LL WORK FOR ME

**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
@goldlikehoney you withholding the information of who the repressed emo is in the a-listers is frankly homophobic because i’m gay and it’s inconveniencing me  
|  
**Val **♛ @goldlikehoney  
I thought you didn’t like the a-listers lmfaoo  
|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
I’ll Bring Out Their Inner Goth And Give Them A Redemption Arc Myself Dammit  
|  
**Val **♛ @goldlikehoney  
They’re not exactly goth, they just listen to emo music. Anyways Dm me  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny   
** sam: omg i h8 val sm she’s so rood aghjhgh  
also sam: BETRAYS ME AND MANAGES TO GET VAL TO TELL HER ABT WHO THE REPRESSED EMO IN THE A LISTERS IS

**sam >:)   
**lmao 

**tucker   
**did you find out who it is????

**sam >:)  
** yea hold on lemme just  
  


* * *

**  
** sam >:) @witchygoth  
AAAAHHHH WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case u were wondering i took danny's bday from the first episode date (april 3rd) aka dannypocalypse aka the day dp is trending on tumblr aka Cursed Day 
> 
> tysm for the comments!!!! hydrate or diedrate bitch!!!!!


	6. hello 911 i've just witnessed a murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny phantom @realghostboy  
ok boomer  
|  
Mayor Vlad @vladmasters  
I'm going to break you like glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHINGSPITEFUL -> DIPPINGDOTS
> 
> i'm trying to make a picrew and it's the hardest thing i've ever done i have like 200 layers cause i keep adding new things and i don't know how to order them or how to work the fucking website i have no idea what i'm doing and i haven't stopped sobbing

**danny phantom** @realghostboy  
i'm a ghost with feelings but at what cost  
|  
**danny phantom** @realghostboy  
i'm fucking stupid i have one brain cell and i use it to make puns thats IT

**I like girls ** @wlwlwlw  
I see Danny Phantom is bein a whole ass Mood on my timeline again good

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i wanna die i just found out my grade for my last math test dropped by a whole ass letter grade cause i kept fucking up on simple calculations  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i wrote 2+3=6 TWICE. and deadass said that 2x2 was 7. SEVEN IM GONNA FUCKING CRY WHAT EVEN

**alive danny** @nasafanaccount  
sophomore year be like how fast can we make our students' mental health decline while still somehow being easier than freshman year

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
WHATS AN ANGEL  
|  
**teaaa ** @huhn  
Like…. biblically?  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
FUCK NO AKSKJD I MEANT ANGLE.. IM DOING GEOMETRY HW AND UNDERSTAND N O T H I N G 

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
MY BRAINCELLS ARE DYING AT AN ALARMING RATE

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
I WANNA LIE ON THE PAVEMENT AND BECOME A BLADE OF CRUSHED GRASS

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
ok i figured out how to do it and it’s actually not that bad i’m done being dramatic 

**reyna **@AAAAH  
the real question is: does @realghostboy own airpods  
|  
**danny phantom **@realghostboy  
it's true: i do not own air pods. i am actually broke. i know, shocker. the dead 15 year old kid who wears a hazmat suit and beats up ghosts in his spare time does not have a job.  
|  
**:o)** @downtoclown  
damn that's a real disappointment danny :/ unstanning

**Mayor Vlad **@vladmasters  
New technologies are being developed to help catch the infamous Amity specter, Danny Phantom. The Red Huntress is assisting us.  
|  
**danny phantom **@realghostboy  
ok boomer  
|  
**Mayor Vlad **@vladmasters  
I'm going to break you like glass

**jesse says shh **@dontshushme  
VLAD MASTERS SAID WH-  
  
|  
**Han** @Solo  
JESSE JSHFJKHGDJKGKJGHJDKG  
|  
**jesse says shh **@dontshushme  
HE FINALLY SNAPPED

**amity park confessions **@amityconfessions  
i am only more turned on by mayor vlad after his last reply to phantom.  
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
i'm still deciding on what to do when i find out who runs this account

**Secret Gaygent ** @krissyyy  
okay but that was such a weird thing to say as a mayor. like kinda out of line? the phantom account is literally just a kid lmfao  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
who’s gonna tell him @realghostboy  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
thank you for your concern dear citizen but i am very used to this by now vlad is my buddy <3 and by buddy i mean i love aggravating him :)  
|  
**Secret Gaygent ** @krissyyy  
oh okay. carry on then

**Red Huntress ** @amityredhuntress  
Daily reminder to never trust a ghost.  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
thanks for the advice i almost forgot

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
gonna be horny on main  
|  
**should’ve been clint ** @N4T4SH4  
😳  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
ok here goes:  
i want to h*ld a h*nd  
|  
**Cracked! ** @ustolesomething  
*gasps* DANNY! how scandalous  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**tucker   
**expressing your loneliness directly after replying to val? i see u danny

**alive danny  
** how dare you assume i would forsake my love for chris hemsworth  
i’m over val

**sam >:)   
**you better be

**tucker   
** enemies to lovers 500k slowburn  
we love to see it

**alive danny   
** akjhfksdhfd STOP  
  


* * *

**  
** **Logging On** @internetnews  
Amity Park’s mayor Vlad Masters and its ghostly hero Danny Phantom are throwing down on Twitter and fans are conflicted on whether to laugh at the spectacle or be concerned. #MayorVsGhost

**fuck! ** @ohshit  
#mayorvsghost LETS GO I WANNA SEE SOMEONE GET BEAT UP

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
cracks knuckles 

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
vladdie literally looks like spiderus  
|  
**slut for ghosts ** @booboobs  
OH MY GODFGJDJFJFJD  
|  
**ultimate VSCO girl ** @sksksks  
HE’S RIGHT  
  
|  
**cishets begone ** @point4gays  
I CANT FUCKING BREATHSJDHD

**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Oh we’re doing this? Fine. Danny Phantom, you look like an Oreo  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
and you look like a vegan guy fieri but we’re not gonna talk about that 

**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Vlad Masters doing this on twitter is so unprofessional but also really fucking funny to watch so I have no complaints  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
Dude, I know. Like he’s rly taking the time to argue online w a ghost when he should be doing like taxes or something lmaoo

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
i need everyone to know that @vladmasters isn’t british, he just really wants to seem better than everyone so he uses a shitty transatlantic accent  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
DRAG HIS ASS

**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Freedom of speech was a mistake in America  
|  
**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
u shouldn’t be sayin this as a politician bro  
|  
**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters   
and you shouldn’t legally be allowed to crack that many puns but here we are  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
okay i’ll give him that one  
  


* * *

  
Chat **eat the rich **was opened. 

**alive danny   
**absolutely fucking devastated you didn’t come after me on a plasmius account bc now i can’t make fun of your horrible fashion sense when it comes to your vampire theme in your ghost form

**Mayor Vlad  
**I wish I would’ve gotten that account first. Alas, murdering you with this persona is equally satisfying

**alive danny  
**not for long bitch you and i both know you can’t cross certain lines cause of your status as a mayor. meanwhile i can go crazy go stupid and be protected by freedom of speech and also the fact that i technically don’t have to obey any laws cause im dead :)

**Mayor Vlad  
**That would apply to me too. I’m also dead. 

**alive danny  
**not on your mayor account you’re not

**Mayor Vlad  
** Fuck  
  


* * *

**  
** alive danny @nasafanaccount  
i want it to be common knowledge that in casper high we call vlad “mayor bastard”  
|  
**Tyrone **@heckles  
omg WHY SHDJDJ  
|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
Its His Fault  
|  
**xanax **@hrnnnn  
👀   
|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
danny knows vlad personally cause his parents were friends w him in college, but he hates him and calls him mayor bastard sm at school that ppl have picked it up  
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
My Legacy

**Stank ** @icedlatte  
Tf how does @nasafanaccount know so many people  
|  
**Stank ** @icedlatte  
He knows the mayor and is the son of two of the most famous ghost hunters in Amity and possibly the US & was accused of being phantom???   
|  
**Stank ** @icedlatte  
Basically how did we not know about him before now  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i can turn invisible

**grapevine ** @mmgrapes  
am I the only one who thinks @nasafanaccount ‘s username is rly funny?? “alive danny” cos he keeps getting accused of being danny phantom, the “dead danny”  
|  
**ra ra rasputin ** @rrrrrrrr  
it’s also always the same person that says that lmfao @westhetheorist  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
please y’all can’t be so stupid that you don’t see the connection between both fenton and phantom having a bad relationship with vlad masters PLEASE  
|  
**grapevine ** @mmgrapes  
lmao ok flat earther  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
IM NOT A FUCKING FLAT EARTHER  
|  
**poppin! ** @awyeah  
Ok unrelated but petition to have @realghostboy change his name to dead danny  
|  
**Elise ** @aaaahhomggg  
!!!!!

**horse girl ** @iluvHay  
@realghostboy change ur fucking name

**yayyy ** @thottime  
GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT @realghostboy

**danny phantom ** @realghostboy  
jesus christ okay

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
yknow what…… a look   
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
kinda makes it harder for people to find my account but y’know what we living (ha) on the edge babey!!!!

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
ive tempted fate and she responded in kind  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
omg bro..   
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
bro… we doppleganging

**Jilliannn ** @heehaw  
now we just have to make vlad change his name to bastard  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
OMG @vladmasters PLEASE  
|  
**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
??? No???? ?  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
¿¿¿ yes¿¿¿¿ ¿  
|  
**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Which one of us has access to the ghost shields around the city  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
😔👊  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**tucker   
** this is all fun and good and im very glad you’re able to publicly drag vlad, danny, but i think we’re really missing something here  
sam?

**sam >:)  
**hm?

**tucker   
**You Know What

**sam >:)   
**nah

**tucker  
**who the fuck is the emo in the a listers

**sam >:)  
**whats an a lister

**alive danny  
**SAM YOU LITERALLY TOLD US THAT VAL TOLD YOU

**sam >:)  
**val who?

**alive danny   
** CMON  
YOU CANT DO THIS  
DONT BE CRUEL

**tucker   
**THE GAYS WANT TO KNOW, MANSON

**sam >:)  
**if i tell you then the shock value isn’t there

**alive danny  
** HUH????  
IVE LITERALLY BEEN ELECTROCUTED IVE HAD ENOUGH SHOCK

**tucker  
**JAKDKFJDJJDJDJ SH DJDHGGH

**sam >:)  
** lmao just know that this is perfect and i am very gay and it is very cool to find common interests in people  
finding out someone isn’t a total shithead is actually really cool

**alive danny  
**SAM PLEASE IM SHAKING AND CRYING WHO IS ITKSJDJD

**sam >:)  
** hee hee  
  


* * *

  
Chat **sam >:) ** and ★ **paulie ★ **was opened. 

**sam >:) ** changed the chat name to **redemption arc**.

**sam >:)  
**hello, repressed emo

★ **paulie ★  
** oh my god  
  


* * *

  
★ **paulie ★ ** @reinapaulina  
valerie fuckin ratted me out  
|  
**Val ♛ ** @goldlikehoney  
You’re welcome ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Bet Your Ass I'm Giving Paulina A Redemption Arc It's What She Deserves
> 
> fyi i dont plan on any romance on danny's end i just like to see him getting teased lol
> 
> on a much worse note one of the kids in my class was wearing an ahegao sweatshirt and it's gonna keep me up at night
> 
> ily bye!!!


	7. omg u like mcr too? bro!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goths, emos, and e-girls: the father, the son, and the holy spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgomghjhgjh thanks sm for all the comments ik i'm horrible at responding to them quickly but i will eventually!!!! i love u all mwah
> 
> i'm literally writing these either in study hall or at 2am there's no in between i have perfected the art of hiding my phone from the rest of my classmates so they can't see me typing up a danny phantom twitter fanfiction

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
siri how do i explain to old christian ladies that salt doesn’t repel me and throwing it at me is getting really weird   
|  
**tomboy! ** @whodatishoe  
what even is your life  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
nonexistent  
|  
**tomboy! ** @whodatishoe  
FUCK  
|  
**clint die challenge ** @ewewew  
You walked right into that one huh  
|  
**tomboy! ** @whodatishoe  
i should just take this L and leave twitter forever tbfh

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
@reinapaulina how are you on this fine cloudy day?  
|  
**★ paulie ★ **@reinapaulina  
please leave me alone  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
oh, i’m not letting this one go that easily. 

**paulie ** @reinapaulina  
DIOS MIO QUIERO MATARLA AKSJDJFJJF VALERIEEE   
|  
**Val ** @goldlikehoney  
;))))

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
guys stop calling me dead danny irl   
|  
**Tyson ** @Oneeye  
RIP  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
bro i been trying   
|  
**Tyson ** @Oneeye  
gODDAMMIT

**comfort crowd ** @companynow  
danny phantom go one day without a dead joke challenge  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
unrealistic. blocked and reported

**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
I would kill for Phantom  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
how about @nasafanaccount he needs to evade his parents anyway bc he’s failing history  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
👀  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
In a heartbeat  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
AKSGHGGSSJJD  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
the irony is strong in this one..

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
i haven’t stopped cackling i feel like even more of an evil witch than usual  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
@goldlikehoney i hereby exempt you from any ill will i held towards you. you have all the rights  
|  
**Val ♛ **@goldlikehoney  
Anytime manson

**j ** @uwuwuwu  
@realghostboy get your clown ass over to the nasty burger there’s a fuckin bbq sauce themed ghost mildly inconveniencing my lunch time  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
getting rid of mildly inconvenient ghosts with weirdly specific themes is my favorite past time! omw 

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
update: the ghost’s name was “barbecue saucetasma” and i don’t think i’ll ever get the smell of cheaply made packaged barbecue sauce out of my nose  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
man shot those packages of condiment at me like it was a fuckin bazooka i’m still picking bits of plastic and sauce out of my hair and suit  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i won’t be surprised if i find one shoved up my ass

**i’m baby ** @isthisadeadmemeyet  
HOW am I supposed to still think amity park isn’t screwing with us? BARBECUE SAUCETASMA  
|  
**eek ** @eekamouse  
i wish to fucking god i could tell you it was all just a prank but then i wouldn’t currently be cleaning small cuts caused by flying BBQ sauce packages and having to worry abt them getting infected cause of the sauce getting into my skin

**aaaaah!!!! ** @AAAAHH  
“Barbecue Saucetasma” is the funniest fucking name a ghost could’ve given themselves. respect. we stan   
|  
**Ope ** @midwestern  
it’s so stupid tho like why...that…..  
|  
**PARKERR ** @petes  
OK but some ghosts’ names are really personal to them and maybe even tied to how they died so maybe don’t make fun of it?  
|  
**Ope ** @midwestern  
ITS A FUCKING PUN ABOUT BARBECUE SAUCE AND PHANTASMA  
|  
**aaaaah!!!! ** @AAAAHH  
THATS THE BEST PART CLOWN

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
if the box ghost comes today after this shit i’m gonna yeet myself into the endless expanse of the ghost zone and become one with the Ghost Rocks™   
  


* * *

**  
Trends **

Barbecue Saucetasma  
[Trending with _ Amity Park_]

Fenton  
[_Jazz :) _is tweeting about this]

Impeachment  
[11K Tweets]

#ThingsToDoInAmityPark  
[Trending in the United States]  
  


* * *

**  
** **owo** @perish  
#ThingsToDoInAmityPark get away with tying the ghost in Hamlet to our current theories on ghostly obsessions and how that shapes our society vs the one in Shakespearean literature in the biggest essay of the school year, AND getting an A

**francis! ** @thightime  
#ThingsToDoInAmityPark genuinely thirst after dead people  
|  
**francis! ** @thightime  
I’m not joking we did fuck marry re-kill: evil ghost addition during study hall

**trail to ** @oregat  
#thingstodoinamitypark look for the more benevolent spirits in the park! there are ghosts of fish swimming through what is now dry land, deer ghosts grazing, i even saw a wolf once!

**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
#ThingsToDoInAmityPark deal with phantom’s constant puns  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
please we haven’t had a day of peace in over a year  
  


* * *

  
Chat **redemption arc **was opened.

**sam >:)   
** okay but real talk, i don’t think you should be embarrassed about liking more “goth” music. like mcr is GOOD you have taste is what  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** why. can’t you just let me be  
Val already ratted me out and now i have to deal with your gothiness trying to get me to join your group or whatever. i have friends thank you very much  
  
**sam >:)   
** alright full offense but i’m trying to be friendly here and you’re just being a bitch  
you were horrible to my friends in freshman year but on god i wanted to give you a chance  
i also don’t want to go my entire high school life hating other girls because they’re different from me, that’s not what i want to be as a feminist and as a good person  
  
**★ paulie ★**  
oh, great, you’re bringing out the feminism  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** you’re not a feminist?  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** ofc i am, but you don’t have to be all high and mighty now when it’s convenient for you. you didn’t give a rat’s ass about me before you found out we have the same music taste  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** i’ve actually been trying to talk to you for months now but i never really found anything we had in common besides our money, and i REALLY don’t want that to be the foundation of our friendship like it is with your friends. the music thing was just the push i needed to really start a conversation  
  
**★ paulie ★**  
you know, you don’t have to talk shit about my friends especially if you wanna get to know me more. we have more than class in common  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** yeah you’re right, sorry. i guess the whole valerie thing kinda threw me off  
you have to admit that it’s not a totally ideal relationship if you’re afraid to show them what kinda fuckin MUSIC you like in the fear they’ll make fun of you.  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** i’ve apologized to Val over the summer, we’re getting close again and honestly it wasn’t my idea to turn my back on her when she lost her money.  
and even if you’re right about the music thing, they’re my only friends so what the fuck am i supposed to do lol just not talk to anyone? i have things in common with them and they make me laugh. that’s all i need

**sam >:)** **  
** you deserve a little more than that, but alright  
so which band’s your favorite?  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
**…

**sam >:)** **  
** come onnnn  
i’m trying to be nice  
i don’t think you’re a horrible person  
we both like the same kind of music  
so what’s it gonna be  
  
**★ paulie ★**  
ughhh okay  
i prefer a little more of the modern ones, i listen to panic! at the disco and i like fall out boy’s stuff too. i was a huge my chemical romance fan in like sixth grade before i moved to amity and i still listen to a few of their songs on occasion.  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** omfg yeah i love them!! mcr and fall out boy is the shit, i was really jammin out to them in middle school. i’m super into green day right now, i also like paramore and black veil brides!! i prefer panic’s older music  
  
**★ paulie ★**  
panic’s newer stuff is more my style now though i did enjoy the older ones a lot a few years back! i’m getting into 5SOS as well :) and OMG, paramore omg the nostalgia  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** !!!!!!!  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
**!!!!!!!

**sam >:)** **  
** twenty one pilots?  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** eh  
when i’m in a Mood  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** dude same it’s either that or fuckin,, ac/dc  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** aw omg my cousin made me listen to loads of acdc when i was younger!! i still have some on my playlist aha  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** YOOOO SWEET  
wait so you prefer the newer more modern stuff?  
  
** **★ paulie ★** ** **  
** usually, but i go back to the older ones a bunch too  
new age emo like billie eilish or call me karizma are okay but it’s not as nostalgic yknow?  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** omg i was ready to call you an egirl LMFAHGJHFG yes i agree!!  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** i COULD be an egirl  
maybe i should get bangs  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** GET BANGS AND DYE THEM HALF AND HALF  
i’m getting mine done in a week!! purple on one side and black on the other  
  
**★ paulie ★**  
isn’t your hair usually black??  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** no it’s blond lol i dye it  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** BLOND??  
omgfkjGHFJKH  
ok ok my turn, my hair’s actually super curly i just straighten it  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** SERIOUSLY??  
BROO YOU GOTTA LET IT CURL  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** but it’s so frizzy and agh D:  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** okay and? live on the edge have fun with your hair style life’s too short to think abt how it looks  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** :)  
wait so if you’re the one getting your bangs dyed then who is really the egirl here  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** AAKJFSHJDHFSDFDS  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** haha  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** dude you wanna hang out sometime? this was actually really fun, and i have a whole bunch of music i think you might like  
  
** **★ paulie ★**  
** yknow what?  
sure  
i can bring over my old shirts i’m sure Val has told you about  
you’re not so bad, Manson  
  
**sam >:) ** **  
** not so bad yourself, sanchez :)  
what day are you free?  
  
**★ paulie ★**  
this Friday  
after school?

**sam >:) **  
sounds good, i can walk you to my house  
  
****★ paulie ★** **  
see you then :)  
  
**sam >:)** **  
** :)  
  


* * *

  
Chat **★ paulie ★**, **tucker**, and **alive danny **was opened.

**★ paulie ★  
**hey, Fenton and Foley  
some things were brought to my attention and i guess i just  
ughghhghg  
i just wanted to say i'm sorry for how i treated you and sam freshman year  
i'm gonna apologize to sam in person but you two get a twitter dm for now hurrah  
anyway adios

**alive danny  
**what the FUCK just happened  
am i dreaming or did paulina just be nice

**tucker**  
since when are you and sam on a first name basis what  
.....she's not answering is she

**alive danny**  
nope that was it

**tucker  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS FOR PAULINA :o)  
dios mio quiero matarla: oh my god i wanna kill her
> 
> maybe i'm giving her a redemption arc bc she's the only latina character in the show and my little argentinian heart is begging for some nice rep ok what are you gonna do? sue me?
> 
> ALSO IK I SAID I WOULD ADD THE GHOSTS AND I PROMISE THEY'RE COMING I HONESTLY JUST FUCKING FORGOT LMAOOO
> 
> ANYWAYS,, bit of a more dm-heavy chapter cause i wanted to Do That but i have half of the next chapter already written so yeehaw!!!!!
> 
> benevolent animal ghosts idea was inspired by [beyond beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388307/chapters/19217140) where i first saw the concept introduced, its a really good fic if u wanna give it a read!


	8. q&a disaster time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **cattie** @woahh  
ok but do you actually have an ectoplasm fetish  
|  
**dead danny** @realghostboy  
why do people always think this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I SAW CHARLIE'S ANGELS AND I'M **FUCKING GAY**

[**dead danny ** retweeted]  
**hey there delilah** @fuckudelilah  
no one:  
phantom: haha i'm dead lol get it i'm dead haha god killed me lol lol i'm so funny dead haha i'm ghost dead hee hee i'm d-

**dead danny **@realghostboy  
andrew gold: spooky scary skeletons   
me: 😔  
andrew gold: send shivers down my spine   
me: 😔🤙

**sam >:)** @witchygoth  
me: [before seeing charlie's angels] i am composed. i will casually enjoy things. i have a functioning brain  
me: [after seeing kristen stewart kick ass] i'm gay. i'm so fucking gay. girls? gay. i'm hrrngn big muscles girls   
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
this is valid

**noellle ** @woahh  
hey @realghostboy  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
ye?  
|  
**noellle ** @woah  
is your hair curly or straight cause i’ve seen it as both and it’s keeping me up at night  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
it’s  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
it’s straight - wait, not it’s. c…. ????   
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i’m having a crisis  
|  
**garden gnome ** @FEARME  
Danny not know if his hair is curly or straight is the ultimate wavy/frizzy hair mood 

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
phantom’s hair is curly when he goes outside/fights ghosts but more wavy when he’s indoors  
|  
**Ah shit, here we go again ** @ugghh  
How tf do you know that   
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
uhhh suddenly i can’t read  
|  
**Ah shit, here we go again ** @ugghh  
You know him personally?  
|  
**Green Bitch ** @thumbie  
he lives in amity, obv they know each other

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
thanks for helping me figure out how my hair looks @nasafanaccount rly appreciate it man  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
of course bro ily  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
<3  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**sam >:)   
**danny what the fuck are you doing

**alive danny   
**i figured i gave wes enough reasons to try and expose me, and like as little as ppl believe him it’s still the internet and i don’t want it blown outta proportion so i’m gonna actually pretend to be two different people now lmao

**tucker   
**ok as you all know i have a spider sense of sorts

**sam >:)  
**bullshit

**alive danny   
**i actually didn’t know that

**tucker   
** SO YOU ALL KNOW I’M BASICALLY PSYCHIC  
i have a feeling that this will blow up in your face danny boy daniel man

**alive danny   
**what DOESNT

**tucker  
** fair  
  


* * *

**  
** **dead danny** @realghostboy  
i’ve had this acc for a while now and i figured it was high time for a q&a! so send me ur questions!!! :o) #phantomqna

**hrn ** @minecraftgay  
Omg My Time To Shine

**hrn ** @minecraftgay  
#phantomqna is amity park your haunt? cause ik a lot of ghosts stay in the ghost zone, like they have lairs there, but you’re usually seen in the human world.  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
that’s a really good question!!! i’m actually not too sure how haunts work cause i’m still sorta new at this, but i consider amity my home. i’ve been told i have a lair in the ghost zone but i’ve never actually been

**cattie **@woahh  
ok but do you actually have an ectoplasm fetish #phantomqna  
|  
**dead danny** @realghostboy  
why do people always think this

**TESSAAA ** @bibibibi  
#phantomqna hey phantom what do you think about sharks  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
they’re baby

**egg ** @yolk  
#phantomqna do u prefer to be called phantom or danny cause i’ve heard both  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
either is fine, i’m usually called phantom in amity bc danny fenton is also p well known so we don’t get mixed up. both are better than my original name the press gave me  
|  
**egg ** @yolk  
wait which name is that  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
n o  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
yeah phantom  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
what’s the name phantom  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
oh golly would you look at that i think the grim reaper is inviting me over for tea gotta go i should stay in his good graces yknow haha bye!

**Stupid **@imdumb  
#phantomqna do other ghosts have social media?  
|  
**dead danny **@realghostboy  
nah they don’t know how haha dw it’ll never happen at least none of the malevolent ones

**idkkk ** @aaaahh112  
how old are you? or how long have you been dead?? (i think someone already asked this but i can’t find it skaksksdjs) #phantomqna  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i died when i was 14, i’m technically 15 now but idk if i’m aging or not oop  
|  
**F in the chat ** @oof  
YOU WERE 14???? AND YOU'VE ONLY BEEN DEAD A YEAR?????  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
woo yeah

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
why is everyone so surprised that i can’t even drive yet i don’t look that old fskdjhfkd yes i’m a child. yes i’m dead. we exist  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i’m baby  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchyghost  
you’re dead  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i’m dead baby  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchyghost  
fr tho, ppl thought you were way older like you died decades ago. i think it’s the hazmat suit

**how do i spell raison **@rayson  
#phantomqna how well do you know danny fenton?  
|  
**dead danny **@realghostboy  
we’re tight  
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
uwu  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**tucker   
**my spider sense is tingling

**sam >:) **  
tucker Shut Up  
  


* * *

**  
** **this bitch empty** @YEET  
Why do I get the feeling Fenton and Phantom are dating  
|  
**420 haha blaze it ** @drugsbad  
wait holy shit why  
|  
**this bitch empty ** @YEET  
They’ve basically been flirting haha  
|  
**420 haha blaze it ** @drugsbad  
omg youre right

**miles!!! ** @spyderfan  
SOMEONE BROUGHT UP A POINT THAT FENTON AND PHANTOM ARE RLY FRIENDLY WITH EACH OTHER AND THAT THEY’RE DATING HOW FUCKING GOOD WOULD THAT BE  
|  
**miles!!! ** @spyderfan  
LIKE OBV THEY COULD JUST BE FRIENDS BUT LIKE….. CONSPIRACY?

**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
no  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
no we’re NOT doing this  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
i did not spend nine months going after this fucker only for him to make up some fake shit about him dating HIMSELF  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i’m dating who now  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny   
**nani, and i cannot stress this enough, the fuck

**tucker ** **  
**i fuckign told you

**sam >:)   
**i’m cackling

**alive danny  
**HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

**sam >:)   
**please go along with this

**alive danny   
**NO

**sam >:)   
**if you won’t i will

**alive danny   
**YOU WOULDN’T

**sam >:)** **  
**try me bitch

**tucker   
**omggjhgjfhgf

**alive danny   
** i’m having a stroke  
  


* * *

**  
Trends **

Schrödinger  
[Trending with _ Phenton_]

#phantomqna  
[_dead danny _is tweeting about this]

Conspiracy Theories  
[Trending in the United States]  
  


* * *

**  
** **sam >:)** @witchygoth  
my good friend @nasafanaccount is very happy to be in a relationship with amity park’s hero, @realghostboy  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
SAM WHYYYGDFHDFJKGHJ

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i’m literally a GHOST i’m DEAD  
|  
**i’m trying my best ** @aghugh  
we been knew  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
WHY WOULD I BE DATING A LIVING PERSON  
|  
**i’m trying my best ** @aghugh  
idk man amity is weird as hell maybe necrophilia is a thing there  
|  
**uck ** @yck  
NECROPHILIA SKJFHKDJGHDFKJGHALSFN STOPPPP FGJDGHDF

**Deer in Headlights ** @iFROZE  
Okay, so: Phenton, Fantom, or Schrodinger for the ship name?  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
None. he’s not dating phantom that’s fucking ridiculous  
  


* * *

  
Chat **DASH BAXTER ** and **alive danny **was opened.

**DASH BAXTER ** **  
** how did you get people to think you’re dating Phantom?  
You’re literally the most unpopular person in Amity

**alive danny** **  
** damn i know but you dont have to rub it in  
as for whether or not we’re dating, like. seriously dash? what do you think

**DASH BAXTER ** **  
**I think it’s a load of horseshit cause there’s no way he’d go out with someone like you lmao

**alive danny   
** …..   
ok you know what  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny   
**i’m changing my mind i’m going all in

**sam >:)  
**YES

**tucker ** **  
**wait why

**alive danny **  
to piss off dash  
and to give wes an aneurism

**tucker   
**valid  
  


* * *

**  
alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
i want to h*ld phantom’s h*nd  
|  
**dead danny **@realghostboy  
uwu  
|  
**oh god okay **@ohgofohfgjh  
SCHRODINGER SHIP CONFIRMED  
|  
**wes weston **@westhetheorist  
THEY’RE THE SAME PERSON????????

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
@nasafanaccount hey babe do you think you could pick up an extra thermos from your parents? i lost mine  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
i gotchu  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
thanks boo  
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
no YOURE the boo :-)  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
omg :D

**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
I WANNA CRY  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Are you still on this  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
YES AND WHAT ABOUT IT

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
an F in the chat for @westhetheorist who just got his conspiracy theory upended by a twitter q&a  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
this isn’t FUNNY  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
yes tf it is  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
HDJHGGFJFJRJFJJRN

**Val **@goldlikehoney  
@nasafanaccount what the fuck  
|  
**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
wig

**Red Huntress ** @amityparkhuntress  
@realghostboy What the fuck  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
h  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**alive danny  
** ah shit i didn’t think this through  
[LINK: Tweet: @amityparkhuntress: “@realghostboy What the fuck”]

**sam >:)  
**Do You Ever

**tucker  
** LMAOOOO  
how are you gonna get out of this one

**alive danny   
**die, i guess

**tucker  
**can’t, u already used that 

**alive danny   
**😔👊

**sam >:)  
**F

**tucker  
** F  
at least it can’t get any worse

**alive danny  
**TUCKER SHUT UP

**sam >:)  
**great you’ve jinxed us with your bad luck, tuck 

**tucker  
** eye-  
i’m sure it’ll be fine

**alive danny   
**STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT OH MY GODJFJFJDK

**sam >:)  
**BAD LUCK TUCK BAD LUCK TUCK BAD LU

**tucker   
** :(  
  


* * *

**  
Technus **@MasterOfTech  
HAHA. Finally. I am. I have infiltrated social media. I am Technus Master of Technology. Ha ha! Bow down. I am the master. I am th  
|  
**Technus **@MasterOfTech  
Wait? Why did it stop me? How dare it. Stop making me speak. How do I do punctuation better. I am. Very confused. Is this what the kids are doi  
|  
**Technus **@MasterOfTech  
STOP IT??  
|  
**rach **@ooohplot  
@realghostboy  
|  
**dead danny **@realghostboy  
dear fucking god holy shit fuckgoddamn are you fucking shitting me fuck fuck fuc

**alive danny **@nasafanaccount  
TUCKER IM GONNA KILL YOU 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curly hair danny rights!!!!!
> 
> yes this chapter was inspired by the spiderman twitter fics where the majority of them contain peter accidentally dating himself. and what about it
> 
> i was gonna add more to this but it’s already way over 1K so uhhh we splittin chapters up 🙈🙈 
> 
> hydrate or diedrate bitch i love u


	9. the cow goes BOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE!!!! @BOXGHOST  
I AM WRITING IN ALL CAPS  
|  
dead danny @realghostboy  
i can see that  
|  
BEWARE!!!! @BOXGHOST  
IS IT FRIGHTENING  
|  
dead danny @realghostboy  
sure buddy  
|  
BEWARE!!!! @BOXGHOST  
:-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy dannypocalypse hehe

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
god is dead (haha like me)  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
ok but seriously what the fuck did i do to deserve this 

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Hello, youth of today! I am now on what you zoomers call social media! I know, I know, I am extremely Hip and Ready For Cray Cray  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
did a ghost just call me a ZOOMER  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
how about we talk about “Ready For Cray Cray” like the fuck does that mean-

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Thank you to those who told me of this “character limit”, I have luckily surpassed its primitive restrictions and now roam free as the master of technology I am.  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
which one of you fucks taught him how to use the app  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Even without help I would have made it. I am Technus, master of all things technology, and I cannot be beaten by mere coding! I see all the numbers and I can get past them! I am the Hippest and Coolest ghost around and I can do whatever I want, including antagonize you, Ghost Boy! Fear me! You cannot win this time. I am everywhere. I am in the mainframe. Because I, Technus, fear no mere firewall! I can overcome anything technology throws at me because I am its god!  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
HOW THE SHIT DID YOU GO SO FAR OVER THE CHARACTER LIMIT

**no thoughts ** @headempty  
wHO is @MasterofTech  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
One of the ghosts in Amity, he was trending a few weeks ago when he attacked the mall  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
What? How did you summon me! There should be no summoning in technology! I can go where I please  
|  
**no thoughts ** @headempty  
h  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
they just tagged you in a post bro

**ra ra ** @Oohlala  
Sorry? Run that by me again? Why is Technus trending again besides the fact that someone supposedly made a parody account for one of the ghosts that terrorize Amity Park??  
|  
**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
“Parody account” imagine not thinking this is real  
|  
**Kwannn ** @PhDinfootball  
Couldnt be me 😘 

**dead danny **@realghostboy  
i’m actually gonna do it i’m just gonna go batshit feral   
|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
careful, don’t want @amityredhuntress to take this the wrong way ;)  
|  
**dead danny **@realghostboy  
She Can Come At Me Too. I Run On Rage And Spite And Right Now I Am Fully Charged  
|  
**Red Huntress **@amityredhuntress  
Is that a challenge?  
|  
**dead danny **@realghostboy  
SOBS

**gay ** @imgay  
im so fucking confused  
|  
**Truth Hurtts! ** @argh  
same :/ like why is PEMDAS trending   
|  
**gay ** @imgay  
WHERE DID YOU GET PEMDAS FROM IM TALKING ABOUT THE BREAKDOWN PHANTOM IS HAVING

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
okay ive learned my lesson. someone please come to nasty burger and take me down from the roof a certain someone dropped me on. please  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
holy shit i can see a bunch from up here  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
yoooo someone just got dumped lol rip  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
and there is phantom :)  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
he is crying 

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Now that I have taken over the Twitter! I shall spread the word.. Phantom! You won’t win this time! I can amass an army on here  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
dude i’m literally fucking begging you to chill  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
yeah he’s having a mental breakdown i can see him from the nasty burger haha  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
oh lol did i forget to get you from there  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**alive danny   
** omw sorry aha   
you deserved it tho

**tucker   
** it’s fine lmao  
and don't worry about technus, theres no way he can get the rest of them on here. no need to worry it won’t get any worse

**alive danny   
** DHJDJDJDJ  
TU CK E R

**tucker  
** what  
OH,

**alive danny   
** IM LITCHERALLY GONNAHD KIDLL YOUV DJHUCJENF  
YOU STAY ON THE ROOF  
AHHDJDJCGJDHDH

**tucker   
** 😔✊🏼  
  


* * *

**  
Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Strike one! @BOXGHOST be summoned! sksksks 

**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
HELLO BOO BEWARE  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
WOOOAAHHH SO MANY BOXES IN HERE  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
GASP! I AM IN ONE AS WELL  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
AHAHDJJCJDJDJDJKDJDN  
|  
**respect trans women or die ** @sword  
please stop yelling

**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
I WAS TOLD THIS IS A WAY TO INFILTRATE THE GHOST BOY’s ABODE… LIKE… A HAUNTING  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
@realghostboy check this out lmao  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
ur shitting me

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
@MasterofTech meet me out back in person so i can kick your ass bro  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
What if I want you to come here? I have. The power >>>:-)   
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i would literally rather die again than physically go into stan twitter. 

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
@BOXGHOST if i told you to go back nicely would you do it cause i like kick your ass literally every day …  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
NO FUCK YOU  
|  
**paulie ** @reinapaulina  
dios mío he SWEARS??

**BEWARE!!!!** @BOXGHOST  
I AM WRITING IN ALL CAPS  
|  
**dead danny** @realghostboy  
i can see that  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
IS IT FRIGHTENING  
|  
**dead danny** @realghostboy  
sure buddy  
|  
**BEWARE!!!!** @BOXGHOST  
:-)  
  


* * *

**  
Trends**

**Box Ghost  
** [Trending with _ Danny Phantom _]

**Technus  
**[22K Tweets]

**#ripphantom  
** [ _ sam >:) _ and _ paulie _ are tweeting about this]

**Lizzo   
**[Trending in the United States]

**PEMDAS   
** [9,685 Tweets]  
  


* * *

**  
Taylor ** @notswift  
Ok but box ghost is lowkey kinda funny and cute haha. “IS IT FRIGHTENING?” i love him  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
HES A PAIN IN MY ASS AND I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO DRAG HIM BY THE EAR INTO THE GHOST ZONE

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
watching phantom implode from stress from the rooftop he stuck me on: a thread ✨  
|  
**[Show this thread]  
** |  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
update from the rooftop: it’s been like an hour and phantom is still floating in the same position typing furiously on his phone  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
lmao he’s still crying lame   
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
i forgot he can see my tweets. he just looked up at me to glare. if i don’t tweet in an hour assume i’m dead

**Red Huntress ** @amityredhuntress  
Am working to get rid of the ghostly infestation on this app. Technus has been dealt with before and will be dealt with again. No need to panic  
|  
**ty ** @hrnrnrn  
bro it ain’t real  
|  
**V???? ** @vVvVv  
The people who genuinely believe in the prank: 🤡   
|  
**rip vine ** @deadmeme  
The people who believe any of the hunter accounts or amity accounts are actually telling the truth: 🤡 🤡 

**Mayor Vlad **@vladmasters  
Please stop tagging this account in the ghosts’ tweets. I’m aware that they’re here. I’m trying to get it sorted.  
|  
**tucker **@TFtoofine  
okay but be honest, are you holding off on it because it’s fun to see danny so stressed  
|  
**Mayor Vlad **@vladmasters  
No comment. 

**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
@BOXGHOST are danny fenton and danny phantom the same person  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
YEAH  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
HA I FUNGUGK TODL YSOUF  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
OH WAIT THAT WAS CLASSIFIED. NEVER MIND  
|  
**afloat ** @keepmyhead  
??? They’re literally dating each other?????  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
I MUST HAVE GOTTEN ANOTHER PAIR MIXED UP THEN BECAUSE THEN THEY ARE DEFINITELY THE SAME PERSON YOU CANNOT DATE YOURSELF   
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
YOURE FUCKING KIDDING ME

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
@embermcclain I would dramatically summon you too, but it seems you have already made an account! Good planning girl!

**star 💫 ** @inyourorbit  
!!!!!! EMBER MCCLAIN IS ACTIVE  
|  
**paulie ** @reinapaulina  
WHAT? REALLY ?  
|  
**star 💫 ** @inyourorbit  
YEP! SHE JUST UPDATED HER BIO! V CONFLICTED ON WHETHER TO BE EXCITED OR SCARED AHA

**EMBER ** @embermcclain  
Never let go of your youth, punks  
|  
**jamya ** @JAMMIE  
HOLY SHIT SHES BACK  
|  
**enoby ** @goffikxx  
NEW ALBUM DROP? PLS?? OR BRING BACK THE LAST ONE CUZ IT DISAPPEARED 😭

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
god grant me peace amen  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
you’re an atheist  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
desperate times call for desperate measures sam

**EMBER ** @embermcclain  
Hey @realghostboy remember me?  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
honestly your music slapped even if it was an evil plot in the end. even so: AAAAHHHHHGH

**herobrine fucked me stupid **@mineSHAFT   
DID PHANTOM AND EMBER SCREW  
|  
**no thanks **@ohgodno  
No you idiot she’s a ghost……  
|  
**herobrine fucked me stupid **@mineSHAFT   
first off: Oh huh. ok. second: how dare you call me an Idiot  
|  
**no thanks **@ohgodno  
You deserve it for that mess of a username. what does it even mean  
|  
**herobrine fucked me stupid **@mineSHAFT  
it means herobrine fucked me stupid, moron  
|  
**no thanks **@ohgodno  
ok

**I hate arguments ** @boooo  
Are we really canceling ember for being a ghost five minutes after she rejoined twitter?  
|  
**yeehaw ** @hawyee  
she’s also not a ghost  
|  
**I hate arguments ** @boooo  
No, she’s definitely a ghost. I’m just saying I’d still let her punch me and thank her for it regardless of that fact. 

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
watching phantom implode from stress from the rooftop he stuck me on: a thread ✨  
|  
**[Show this thread]  
** |  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
update: a nice old lady threw me a hamburger from down below. i managed to catch the bag but it spilled and now i am licking ketchup off my pants

**paulie ** @reinapaulina  
Technus lay off the outdated slang challenge  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
And I oop!  
|  
**paulie ** @reinapaulina  
….please sir my EYES

**lesbian Elsa ** @fr0zen  
#ripphantom but also let’s like, see what other ghost accounts @MasterofTech can get on  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Say no more, sister  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened. 

**tucker   
**i have a bad feeling

**alive danny  
**Tucker Shut The Fuck Up Challenge

**sam >:)  
**hey Tuck you should tell us about your feeling

**tucker   
**okay so,

**alive danny   
**DO N O T !!!!!!!

**tucker   
**😔🤙🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ember: i’ve been dead this whole time
> 
> everyone: wig


	10. uh oh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎃👻🎃👻🎃👻👻👻🎃👻 spooky shit spooky sHit🎃 thats ✔ some spooky🎃🎃shit right🎃🎃th 🎃 ere🎃🎃🎃 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 🎃🎃 🎃НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ🎃 🎃 🎃 🎃 💯 🎃 👻👻 👻 🎃🎃spooky shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u hate emojis rip to u but im different

**Amity News ** @amitynewswatch  
Our beloved Technus has been reported to be summoning ghosts onto Twitter to harass Danny Phantom. [LINK]  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
@realghostboy THEYRE ROASTING YOU LMFAO  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
“Danny Phantom, more commonly known as Inviso-Bill, a lanky teenager who dresses up like a superhero,” IM GONNA CRY??  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
FUCK YOU GUYS I HAVENT GONE BY INVISOBILL IN AGES AND IM NOT THAT LANKY  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
it’s true he’s actually really short  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
SAM ..

**im gay ** @peepee  
at least technus isn’t using gifs yet. like it could be worse. i’m just saying.   
|  
**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
If One More Person Says It Could Be Worse I Am Going To Eat Every Pillow In My House  
|  
**im gay ** @peepee  
bet

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
watching phantom implode from stress from the rooftop he stuck me on: a thread ✨  
|  
**[Show this thread]  
** |  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
phantom just stopped typing, closed his eyes, then shouted “MOTHERFUCKER.” me when i take my exams lol  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
this is blowing up so go follow me and shout gay rights from somewhere also follow the ghost accounts  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
btw phantom just had to physically restrain himself from throwing his phone into a wall. like he grabbed his arm to keep it in place and everything

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Who else should I bring….! Get rekt  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Oh…. I know…….  
|  
**estrella** @starrynight  
?? who???  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
  
|  
**Yeehaw ** @heeyaw  
o no he’s using reaction images now. 

**Skulker ** @besthunterskulker  
Do mine eyes 👀 deceive me…💅🏼 or am I now open 🧐 to the world of the Internet 😳🤯  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
@realghostboy  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
how are you finding them so quickly and how much can i pay you to stop tagging me in their tweets

**Skulker ** @besthunterskulker  
Danny Phantom 👻 I’m here 🤧🙋 to hunt you 😈💦  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
skulker i’m shaking and crying why are you using so many emojis  
|  
**Skulker ** @besthunter  
😔 i don’t know 🧐🤪 make it stop 🥴💦💦👣

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
watching phantom implode from stress from the rooftop he stuck me on: a thread ✨  
|  
**[Show this thread]  
** |  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
HE JUST SCREAMED AND MADE THIS POOR KID WALKING BY JUMP OUT OF HIS SKIN LMAO

**we live in a ** @society  
I cant tell if the emojis @besthunterskulker is using are supposed to be serious lmao  
|  
**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
It seems.. as if his suit is malfunctioning a bit over Twitter. Anna oup. Causing his emojis! Anyways sksksksk 

**EMBER ** @embermcclain  
Oh hey, @besthunterskulker  
|  
**Skulker ** @besthunterskulker  
Ember 🥵🔥 how are you! I missed 😌💦💅🏼 you 🙇🙇  
|  
**EMBER ** @embermcclain  
I just wanted to say that your new paint job on your suit looks like ass lmao  
|  
**Skulker ** @besthunterskulker  
😳😳😔💔  
  


* * *

  
Chat **dead danny ** and **Red Huntress **was opened. 

**dead danny   
**i am so fuckign terrified of texting you but i don’t know what to do sjdjdj

**Red Huntress  
**Well that sucks, cause i was hoping you knew what to do

**dead danny  
**WHY WOULD I

**Red Huntress   
**You’re the one who can go into technology. 

**dead danny  
** yeah but it’s *twitter*  
it’s horrible i don’t wanna go in there  
plus i’m really bad at it

**Red Huntress  
**Gotta wait it out then. Or find some other way to lure them out. Though at this point it just looks like accounts. But I still want them out. 

**dead danny  
**yeah :/

**Red Huntress  
**By the way, can we talk about your relationship to Danny Fenton

**dead danny  
**what’s that sorry i’m cutting off

**Red Huntress  
**This is a text conversation

**dead danny  
**bshhhhh sorry can’t hear bshhh you it’s bshhh cutting off bshhhhh we’re breaking up bhhshshdh ok bye

**Red Huntress  
** PHANTOM  
  


* * *

  
Chat **eat the rich **was opened. 

**alive danny  
**i know what you’re thinking, and no

**Mayor Vlad  
**I… haven’t even said anything…

**alive danny  
**you’re thinking of making a plasmius account now that all the ghosts are getting on

**Mayor Vlad  
** …  
Okay, so maybe.  
Maybe I was thinking something along those lines.

**alive danny   
**if you even try it so help me god i will raze your manor to the fucking ground

**Mayor Vlad  
**Cranky today, are we?

**alive danny  
**Do You Want Me To Ok Boomer You Again Vladdy

**Mayor Vlad  
** You can’t delay the inevitable, Daniel.  
Actually, I was going to hold off on that account, but now that I know you don’t want it I’ll do it just to spite you specifically

**alive danny  
** spectacular. fantastic. amazing. i’m gonna go set something on fire  
  


* * *

**  
BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
I LUV BOXES  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
DANNY PHANTOM FEAR ME AAAHHHKGFHGISGFUG !!!!!!!!!!  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
BOX BOXB OXBOXBOXB OXBOX XBOBX

**triton ** @70smarvel  
I love the box ghost omg..  
|  
**triton ** @70smarvel  
he’s so cute he loves boxes sm aww  
|  
**BEWARE!!!! ** @BOXGHOST  
NOT CUTE…….. DANGEROUS!!!! AND SCARY!!!!! BEWARE  
|  
**triton ** @70smarvel  
u make my heart go 💕💞💓💗💖

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
i’m gonna have to do it i’m gonna have to go into stan twitter to get rid of the ghosts  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
this is biphobia i hate it here

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
yo anyone wanna throw me some fries, maybe a soda? i’m getting hungry  
|  
**sam >:) ** @witchygoth  
a SODA? you’re gonna spill it all over yourself if they throw it up lmao  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
i’ll lick it off the damn roof if i have to i just rly want a soda

**alive danny ** @nasafanaccount  
please pity my boyfriend, danny phantom, who is @realghostboy, who is my boyfriend, the boyfriend that i have  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
thanks babe xx  
|  
**wes weston ** @westhetheorist  
???????!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??????!?!?!!!!

**Skulker ** @besthunterskulker  
Is it normal 💜😔 to have so many emojis💀🙈🤪  
|  
**EMBER ** @embermcclain  
Yes. no need to worry  
|  
**Skulker ** @besthunterskulker  
Ok 👅 i trust you 🙏🏼💯  
|  
**EMBER ** @embermcclain  
FKGHDFHKJDF

**Mayor Vlad ** @vladmasters  
Currently working together with the Red Huntress (@amityredhuntress) to put a stop to the ghost infestation on Twitter  
|  
**fleshy ** @mmmeat  
u just hate to see good content on ur timeline huh  
|  
**yikes ** @ewstinky  
i hate it here

**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
haha what if i went into twitter to physically remove the ghosts… jk jk…. unless…?

**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
watching phantom implode from stress from the rooftop he stuck me on: a thread ✨  
|  
**[Show this thread]  
** |  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
phantom just sighed really loudly, pocketed his phone and zipped away. slightly terrified of what he’s gonna do but most of all i am still stuck on the roof  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
what the hell we gon do now

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
Hey sisters! Remember to stay tuned. For all the ghosts that will be joining us later on!  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
yeah not if i have anything to do with it

**Twitter ** @twitter  
It seems we have a slight bug in the system, users may experience slight errors within the next few hours while we figure out a way to solve it. 

**xanny ** @C0PYC4T  
anyone else’s twt crashing whenever i try to go on phantom’s account?  
|  
**xanny ** @C0PYC4T  
wait im in, it’s just super glitchy like the words are fuzzy ????  
|  
**Kwan ** @PhDinfootball  
Omg he actually did it

**DASH BAXTER ** @dashtheflash  
#phantombroketwitter LMFAO  
  


* * *

**Trends**

**#phantombroketwitter  
**[Trending with #twitterdown]

**Box Ghost  
**[12K Tweets]

**Kesha  
** [_★ paulie ★ _ is tweeting about this]  
  


* * *

**  
Marlene your speech was ** @sogood  
#phantombroketwitter omg danny’s in stan twitter <3 stream my fancam while you’re there

**gigi **@sksleton  
WHEN YALL SAY PHANTOM’S IN TWT DOES THAT MEAN HE’LL SEE THE THIRST TWEETS??? #phantombroketwitter  
|  
**:] **@whatdahellluvxx  
OHMYGOD NO PROTECT HIM  
|  
**gigi **@sksleton  
ASGHJHGJHG CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED

**Technus **@MasterofTech  
Ghost boy, you cannot deafeat mYEAH OKAY OKAY GET THE FUCK OUT  
|  
**let alphonse say fuck **@fmxb  
????????????????  
|  
**Technus **@MasterofTech  
hi this is danny i’m in his account anGHJHGKJFFNGSGHJKFG

**Technus ** @MasterofTech  
ASJFGHFDJGFDGHHGA//.3J4/;22;Q/JLIUKGKG/H#^&@%?HGKF  
|  
**tucker ** @TFtoofine  
hello????

**Technus **@MasterofTech  
**[This tweet is unavailable.]  
**|  
**sam >:) **@witchygoth  
fuckin rip  
  


* * *

  
Chat **EMBER, dead danny, BEWARE!!!!, Technus, ** and **Skulker **was opened.

**EMBER ** renamed the chat to **PHANTOM I SWEAR TO GOD**

**EMBER** **  
** aYO????  
Phantom hold on hold on hold the fuck on

**BEWARE!!!!  
**ANOTHER BOX???????

**EMBER  
**NO SHUT THE FUCK UP WHERE’S PHANTOM

**dead danny  
**I’M FUCKING HERE

**Technus  
**AAHGJH

**EMBER  
**PHANTOM ARE YOU AND TECHNUS ON THE SAME ACCOUNT RIGHT NOW OR WHAT

**dead danny  
**I’M ON BOTH I’M LIKE FIGHTING HIM WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT

**Technus  
** AAAAAAAAAAHGJHJGHGH THAT FUCKING HURT TECHNUS  
I DON’T CARE

**Skulker  
**Why 🤔 are we yelling 😳💁

**EMBER  
**BECAUSE PHANTOM IS LOSING HIS MIND

**dead danny  
** I’M TRYING TO GET YALL OFF THE APP SO YOU DON’T TAKE OVER???  
TECHNUS IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER TWITTER???

**EMBER** **  
** Okay but we’re not we just wanna have some fun on the app damn  
Like i’m still verified and everything bro….. 

**BEWARE!!!!  
** I JUST LIKE THE BOXES !!!!!!!  
TECHNUS WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!!!!!!!!!

**Skulker  
**I want to 🤪🙈 mount you on my wall 🥺 👉👈

**EMBER  
**Ignore him he’s stupid and misuses emojis

**Skulker  
**THIS ISNT MY FAULT 😔😔✨

**dead danny  
** hang on lemme just  
HHRGGH

**Technus  
** ARGH………………  
@^%&##@*#$#^&$^%@

**Technus ** left **PHANTOM I SWEAR TO GOD**

**dead danny  
**okay so,

**EMBER  
** Don’t you dare   
Please  
Please let me tweet  
You have no idea how bored I’ve been oh mygod

**dead danny  
**I CAN’T JUST LET YOU HAVE FREE REIGN???

**EMBER  
** Why not? You let Kitty and Johnny go on their bike across town

**dead danny  
**yeah but they know not to destroy anything we have a truce

**EMBER  
**Ok so let’s have a truce

**dead danny  
**you serious?

**EMBER  
** Only on twitter I still wanna make your life hell irl

**dead danny  
**there it is

**EMBER  
**It’s not like I’ll be getting any real power from this since you won’t let me release music and all that Twitter does is post fancams and make fun of people**  
**

**BEWARE!!!!   
**NO TRUCE… JUST BOXES.!!!!!!

**EMBER  
** Boxy you fuckin idiot  
Dude let him stay too he can’t do anything he’s useless

**BEWARE!!!!  
**:(

**dead danny  
**and skulker??

**Skulker  
**I hate twitter so much 🤠🤘 please get me out of here 🔥 I’m fucking begging you 💔🥵 

**dead danny  
**i can get tucker to help disconnect you but you gotta like. promise not to hunt me while i’m helping you

**Skulker  
**THATS FINE JUST 😜😜 GET ME OUT 😽🤡🖖

**EMBER  
**So we got a deal?

**dead danny  
**………  
ughhhggGHJFGHJH  
FINE

**EMBER  
**Fuck yeah

**dead danny  
**but the second  
THE SECOND  
i see y’all messing around  
i WILL pull the plug  
i got technus out i can do the same to you

**EMBER  
**yeah yeah okay

**BEWARE!!!!** **  
**AND ME???

**dead danny  
**oh idc what you wanna do i can take out in ten seconds flat so whatever

**BEWARE!!!!  
**I WILL RAZE THIS EARTH

**dead danny  
**k

**EMBER  
**See ya around, punk

**dead danny  
** hopefully not <3  
  


* * *

  
Chat **ghost gays **was opened.

**alive danny  
**crisis averted

**tucker   
**and i’m still stuck on the roof

**sam >:)  
**danny you should probably…..look at your mentions

**alive danny  
** why what happened  
…….  
YOU’RE SHITTING ME

**sam >:)  
**yea lol

**tucker   
** cool i’m still on the roof  
…guys  
GUYS  
  


* * *

**  
dead danny ** @realghostboy  
twitter’s back up but i’m dead inside  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
dead outside too  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
what the fuck what the fuck what the fuckkkkk

**Plasmius 🐍 ** @vladplasma  
Hello, Twitter. I am Vlad Plasmius, or the Wisconsin Ghost. I was not brought here by Technus - nay, I came here of my own volition. @realghostboy, your archnemesis is here.  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
you’re so fucking dramatic oh my god???  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
bitch uses words like “nay” and “volition” where are we victorian england? gonna call for a jester? wear a powdered wig perhaps? host a ball?  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
“archnemisis” what is this, DC comics? lmfao  
|  
**dead danny ** @realghostboy  
how much time did you spend on that layout, look he got the matching pfp and header and everything, even an emoji in the handle, really going for that aesthetic huh  
|  
**Plasmius 🐍 ** @vladplasma  
OKAY, I GET IT  
  


* * *

  
Chat **bro..... **was opened.

**tucker  
**DANNY FENTON

**alive danny  
**WHAT

**tucker  
**take a wild fucking guess

**alive danny**  
??  
oh  
OH  
OH MY GOD

**tucker**  
YEAH

**alive danny**  
I STILL HAVE TO TALK TO VALERIE ABOUT ME DATING MYSELF

**tucker**  
WTF  
NO  
I'M STILL STUCK ON THE ROOF

**alive danny  
**you're what  
oh shit  
i am so sorry 

**tucker  
**ya you should be

**alive danny  
**heading there now.........oops

**tucker**  
>:( buy me a soda once you get here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current mood: box ghost keysmashing
> 
> this chapter is Long As Hell it's like 2K words shkjghgd not bad for a twitter fic
> 
> tysm for the comments i love u guys mwah

**Author's Note:**

> ugh if i end up having the patience to i might draw something for the photos posted, but for now y'all are gonna have to deal w image descriptions instead 😔✌️
> 
> new updates whenever i'm bored in study hall also don't expect this to have a set plot okay bye remember to drink water


End file.
